


Science Babies

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Comic-Con, Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, dumb science babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Fitz and Simmons meet at Comic Con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Babies

**Author's Note:**

> jsimmonss requested Fitzsimmons + meeting at a festival/convention au. I’m sorry if this is crap I kind of mostly drew a blank on this prompt.

It was like one of those damn romance movies Skye was always forcing her to watch. Their hands brushed, eyes met, and it was like all of the stars in the universe were suddenly aligned for just that brief moment.

“I’m so sorry,” Jemma stammered with a blush as she released the last remaining Tardis. She really didn’t need one and if she bought it Skye would just complain about more junk cluttering their tiny dorm room.

The boy with the beautiful, striking blue eyes and adorably curly hair blushed in return and shook his head. “No, don’t be, lass, I didn’t see you there. You take it. I insist.”

Jemma knew if she took it he’d leave and well, he was rather cute and all of the other boys she’d encounter thus far had been well, gross to put it bluntly. This was her first Comic-Con and Skye had abandoned her to attend some panel with her boyfriend and she wouldn’t mind shopping the booths with some company.

“Are you sure? If you’re just visiting the States for this it would be a better souvenir for you. I can always order one online. Though, I did see another booth yesterday,” she trailed off, hoping he took the bait.

He grinned. “I’m actually here for university do don’t worry about it; I’m sure they’ll have them next year.”

Jemma perked up. “Really? So am I.” She handed the booth clerk some cash. “I’m completing a Bioengineering fellowship at Berkley but I find it rather tedious to be honest. I’m considering going for my third PhD in synthetic biology but if I do I’d have to stay and there’s a very promising research study on human genomes at MIT so I really have to weigh my options on that one,” she rambled happily as she waited for her purchase to be bagged.

She glanced over to find him with his mouth half-open and she realized she may have revealed too much. “But I sure do miss the rain,” she offered sheepishly which seemed to snap him out of his daze.

He grinned. “I got my first PhD in electrical engineering at MIT. I’ve been offered a teaching position in the fall once I finish my second.”

Jemma’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. Another genius. This was wonderful!

“Oh! Where are you studying now?”

“CalTech,” he answered with a smile as she led him down the row.

Three hours later they’d made their way around the hall twice and knew everything about the other’s research and work. Jemma never wanted to leave him, she’d finally found her intellectual match, but she knew Skye would be looking for her soon.

Luckily he seemed to want to see her again. He scribbled his phone number on the back of a flyer for some party going on later and handed it to her sheepishly.

“I mean…if you want…”

Jemma smiled and took it with a smile.

“By the way, I’m Jemma Simmons,” she introduced, realizing they’d been so busy discussing their work they hadn’t bothered with formalities.

He held out his hand which she took happily. “Leopold Fitz, but just call me Fitz.”

Jemma kept her hand in his. “Lovely to meet you, Fitz.”


End file.
